The Adventures of Austin and the Mew Crew: Part 1
by Xantius25
Summary: This is the story of a fictional me (Austin) who meets up with characters from different universes. There will be crossovers from video games, TV shows, and original characters. Please Read and Review! This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Xantius25 Here! This is my first story, so read and review with constructive criticism. This particular story is going to be part one of a 6 part series. These stories are based off of a graphic novel series that my sister made for me when I was younger. This series is going to be combining a lot of different universes into one giant universe, and weird things will happen because of it. Before we kick off this story I have to do the incredibly annoying but necessary disclaimer rant. So…**

 **Disclaimer: None of the copyrighted characters in this story are owned by me except for the OC's (I wish I owned them, though).**

 **One last note before we begin. This story is going to switch around from first person view (from my character, Austin) and third person omniscient. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

(Austin's POV)

Whoop. Another summer business trip. That means that our parents are going off to some area out of the country while my sister and I stay at our Aunt Jane's house. Perhaps an introduction is in order. My name is Austin. I am 15 years old, and I am a mechanical genius being able to fix just about anything. My sister's name is Borah. She is 18 years old and she is the best sister one could ask for (though, I don't really like to admit it). Our parents are always going on business trips, so we have to stay with our Aunt Jane (with our dog, Putty)… which is NOT fun. After me and my sister watch our parents drive away, we shuffle into the house and greet our Aunt, who is in the kitchen. Me and my sister start helping our aunt cook, but I should note that our aunt has very strange tastes, and her cooking exemplifies that. My sister started to reluctantly stir a bowl full of a grey-ish sort of porridge while I mix a bowl full of some sort of mix. When I try to take the spoon out, however, the mix stuck right to the spoon and stretched out to impossible lengths. After we both excuse ourselves from the kitchen, my sister sits down in a chair in the living room and starts reading a book. "Can I play the DS?" I ask my sister. "No. Go read a book." She replies without looking up. I sourly grunt and think, "I'm going to my room" before climbing up the stairs with Putty while dragging my suitcase along with me. I open the door to my room, and my spirits dropped even further. My room was a simple box shape with white walls, one small window, a bed with a pair of orange socks on it, a desk with a rolling chair, a small closet, and a white carpet floor. "Eeew, I have to sleep in here?!" I think to myself. "Austin, those are my socks on the bed. Don't worry!" Aunt Jane calls to me from the kitchen. "Oh brother." I think to myself before I set my suitcase on the ground and open it up. I take out a small robot kit that I grabbed from home, and I sat down at the desk and opened up the kit. Later, I was working on the kit while putty dragged the socks off of the bed and wrestled with them on the floor. While I was working, I didn't notice the small, floating shape peering through the window behind me. It watched me as I worked, and it seemed intrigued. "Finished!" I finally say, and I wind up the little robot wind-up dog that I just made from the kit. It walked across the table while letting out several mechanical woofs. "Hmm, maybe he could help me out" the little figure at the window thought to itself. It then saw me starting to stand up, and it flew away in a panic when I turned around. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but not long enough to identify what it was. "I wonder what that was." I think to myself. "Probably nothing." I open the door and go downstairs. Outside, the little figure gulped nervously at almost being caught.

* * *

 **So, how did you like that first chapter? There will be more exciting things next chapter, I promise. If you liked this story so far, please leave a review. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to be amazing. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Xantius25 here with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. There will be more interesting stuff in this chapter, promise. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

 **The annoying but necessary disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the original ones.**

 **Chapter 2: Fixing the Ship**

(Austin's POV)

"Breakfast!" Aunt Jane says to us with a smile. "Eat up! It's good for you!" she says while a thick, brown liquid oozes out of a pot into my bowl. "…What's this?" I ask in a curious tone. While Aunt Jane pours out some of the thick liquid into my sister's bowl, she answers, "Oatmeal with avocados, prunes, and walnuts!" Both me and my sister stare at each other. We both know that Aunt Jane makes weird food all the time, but this was on another level of creepy and gross. I think to myself, "I'd rather have kimchi1 and rice" before saying, "I'd LOVE some Aunt Jane! It's just that I'm allergic to prunes!" "Well, that means there's more for Borah!" Aunt Jane replies while taking my bowl and pouring the contents into my sister's bowl. Putty is sniffing the bowl excitedly. "You're gonna PAY for that." My sister growls at me while I laugh my head off. " Now Austin can try my mashed onions, carrots, and sardines!" Aunt Jane says while bringing up a new bowl. Both me and my sister take one sniff of the dish just brought to the table, and we both faint from the atrocious smell. Putty runs from the table as fast as he could go, after getting the note that the new dish did not contain any sort of edible matter.

 **After kindly refusing Breakfast…**

"Now can I play on the DS?" I ask my sister, who had resumed reading. "Go outside and walk. It's nice out." My sister replies without looking up. Grumbling to myself, I grab my coat, a pair of socks, put on my black running shoes, and go outside to look around the area. I didn't manage to see a small figure shuffle behind the corner of the house when I came outside. I looked around the outside of the house, and I see a small trail leading into the woods behind the house. I decide to explore, and start walking on the trail into the woods. After a few minutes of walking, I hear a loud rustling coming from the bushes a little bit ahead of me. Startled, I pick up a stick that was on the ground and hold it up to the bush. "Who's there!? Hello?" I shout at the bush. The bush rustled a bit more until a small purple cat-like creature with a purple crescent moon on its forehead popped out of the bush and looked at me. I first notice that it was floating, and then I realized that it looked kind of familiar. "Is that…a Mew?" I ask. "Moonstone Mew to be exact. A very rare species." The purple cat-like pokemon replies. "…Okay then, how is this possible?" I ask. "I thought that pokemon were only fictional." "It's hard to explain, but let's just say that those TV shows had to get their inspiration from somewhere." The Purple Mew replied. "Then why are you here?" I ask. "My ship crashed while a bunch of weird guys were chasing me, and I have no idea how to fix it." Moonstone Mew replied with a downcast face. "Well, maybe I could fix it." I said. "You could? That would be great!" The purple pokemon replied enthusiastically. "My ship is farther ahead. I'll show you!" And with that, I started walking through a thick brush of trees and bushes with my new purple companion on my shoulder.

 **In a small clearing…**

"There it is!" said Moonstone Mew said. "Whoa!" I was amazed by what I saw. Before me was a small spaceship with a spherical, green body, and three purple wings coming out of the sides and the top. There were two small engines on the back of the ship, and the front of the ship was badly dented and smoking from the recent crash. "This is the Sharkfin!" Moonstone Mew said proudly. "This is amazing! It's so big!" I say, amazed by the futuristic-looking spaceship. "Sharkfins are teeny. You should see a Blue Typhoon!" Moonstone Mew said. "Do you think you can fix it?" asked the purple pokemon. "Well, I'll need tools to do that." I reply. "I can help with that" says a new voice from inside of the spaceship. An orange mew with a sigil on its forehead appeared from the ship with a large tool belt. "My name is Huntik Mew2. I think that these tools will be fine" The orange mew said. I put the tool belt on and started examining the tools. Some of the tools I recognized, but some of the others, I didn't. "Thanks I'll get started." I say before putting on my goggles and popping open the hatch that led to the spaceship's engine. Moonstone Mew and Huntik Mew began to bend the dented nose of the ship back into shape, and I began working on the ship's engine. I looked through some of the wires and pipes, and I found a toy sailboat. I tossed it over my shoulder and began to test the wires for electrical current. After that, I pulled out some faulty pipes and replaced them with new ones. After I tested the pipes to make sure they were working, a small piece of something flew out of the engine and hit me in the goggles. A long while later, I managed to fix the engine and went to see what the two mews were doing. "You fixed it already?" asked Moonstone Mew. "Yeah, it wasn't hard." I replied. "But, why was there a toy boat in there?" "Er, long story" replied Moonstone Mew, while scratching the back of its head. "Lunch!" called Huntik Mew from the ship's interior. "Starbits for three!" Huntik Mew said while carrying three bowls of brightly colored lumps. "Try them! They're awesome!" said Moonstone Mew while chewing. I put a spoonful of the brightly colored lumps into my mouth, and it tasted pretty good! "It's a whole lot better than Aunt Jane's food…" I think to myself while chewing.

 **After Lunch Break…**

"I need to check a few things inside of the ship" I say to the two mews. "Ok!" they reply. I open the door to the ship and step inside. "Wow, it's really roomy in here" I think to myself. The ship had a pilot's seat with a large dashboard with a lot of buttons and levers on it, and a large couch at the back for passengers. The walls were all translucent from the inside, so I could see outside all around me. "The pilot sits here" says Moonstone Mew while pointing at the seat at the front of the dashboard. "Can I fly it?" I ask. "Not today. We still to fix it!" replies Moonstone Mew. I grab a few tools from my tool belt, and I pull off a panel from underneath the dashboard and started taking out faulty wires and replacing them with new ones. As I was working the two mews were whispering to each other. "Can we trust him?" asked Huntik Mew. "Well, we don't really have another choice, do we?" responded Moonstone Mew. After I finished fixing the ship's interior, I got ready to head home since it was starting to get dark. "Well, that's it for today! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to the two mews, and they waved back.

 **That's it for this chapter! Thank you so much for reading chapter 2 of my series! If you liked it and want to see more, please leave a review. I will try to get another chapter up soon, so please be patient. Thanks, and don't forget to be amazing! Ciao!**

For those of you who are curious, those numbers in the passage are interpreted here:

1: Kimchi is a traditional Korean side dish. It is basically spicy, pickled cabbage  
2: The sigil on Huntik Mew's is the Huntik Foundation logo from the _Huntik: Secrets and Seekers_ television show. I used to love that show when I was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! Xantius25 here with a new chapter! If any of you guys were wondering, yes, the mews that are in the story are based off of the pokemon mew. I already said that pokemon did not belong to me in the disclaimer, so please don't sue. The mews in this story will all have powers and abilities that match their description. There will be more mews (and a rarer kind of "mew") in the future, so stay tuned! I will begin using genders for the mews because I don't want to refer to the mews as "it" all the time anymore.**

 **And the disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters, series, or anything else in the series except for the original ones.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: A New Pilot and Blade**

(Austin's POV)

The morning after I helped the mews repair their spaceship, I walked downstairs to the table for breakfast with my sister. "Today, I made pecan and mushroom pancakes!" said Aunt Jane with a joyful tone. I watched my sister cut up the pancakes and pick up a piece with her fork, only for it to crumble to ashes a few seconds later. "A little burnt..." says my sister. I secretly brought my plate under the table and dumped the contents on the floor where putty was sitting. "I'm finished! Can I go outside Aunt Jane?" I say in the least suspicious tone possible. "Of course you may." says Aunt Jane. I quickly grab my coat, put on my shoes, and run out the door. While I'm running, I thought to myself, "I hope Putty ate those pancakes." As I run to the forest, I heard Aunt Jane yelling, "Why did the dog throw up!?" I quickly run into the forest towards the area where the mews' spaceship was.

 **At the Sharkfin:**

I finally reached the area where the Sharkfin was, and it was exactly where it was yesterday. I knocked on the door of the Sharkfin and called out, "Moonstone Mew? Huntik Mew? Is anybody home?" From inside the ship, Moonstone Mew called out, "Come in!" I walk inside and see Huntik Mew packing up everything loose in the ship, and Moonstone Mew in the Pilot's seat. "What's going on?" I ask. "We're getting ready to go, duh." replies Huntik Mew. "Austin, come over here." says Moonstone Mew. I walk over to Moonstone Mew and ask, "Is something wrong?" Moonstone Mew replied with, "You want to fly this thing don't you?" "Sure…" I say. "It's very easy!" replies Moonstone Mew. "First you pull the lever that says…" And after that, Moonstone Mew began spouting a ton of words that I couldn't quite catch. After Moonstone Mew was finished, I was silent. "…How about one thing at a time?" I ask finally. "If you insist…" says Moonstone Mew.

 **Much, much later…**

"Wow, this is really complicated" I say after Moonstone Mew taught me the basics. I pressed a button and pulled a lever, and the computer said, "Shields activated." I could see a neon green field surrounding the ship. "Awesome!" said Moonstone Mew. "Now, try the laser cannon!" "Hmm…" I think to myself for a second. I pressed a button and entered 400927653540 into the keypad on the dashboard, and then the computer responded with, "Permission granted." The ship's shields deactivated, the top fin of the ship folded down, and it was replaced with a large cannon. "Cannon set." the computer finally said. "Don't shoot anything" said Moonstone Mew, who gave me a headset to put on while it put on its own. "Don't worry, we got it under control" I say somewhat confidently. "Are we ready for launch?" "Almost." replied Moonstone Mew. "By the way, could I have some food, I kind of skipped breakfast…" I ask after my stomach growled. "Nothing but starbits." replies Moonstone Mew before going to grab some of the colorful chunks. "Perfectly fine with me." I think contentedly. "We're ready for launch!" said Huntik Mew from the back. "Alrighty, let's see if I remember this." I say confidently. "WAIT!" Moonstone Mew called out. I didn't hear her in time, and I began the launch sequence. The rocket engines fired up, we gained some lift off of the ground, and the wheels tucked into the bottom of the ship. "Take off!" I yell excitedly as we climb higher and go faster. "My starbits!" yelled Moonstone Mew as it lost its grip on the bowl, which flew towards Huntik Mew. "AAAA-mmph" shouted Huntik Mew as the bowl stuck itself right onto the poor mew's face. "Huntik Mew!" I yell. "I can't see!" The orange mew had somehow gotten right in front of my face, and I waved my arms frantically to try and remove it. While I was waving my arms around, I felt myself push a button. "Austin, don't tell me you pushed that button!" Moonstone Mew said. "Which button?" I ask as I continued to try and dislodge Huntik Mew from my face. The ship then pointed straight up, and the computer said, "Switching to hyper mode." "Oh no" said Moonstone Mew in a worried tone. "Hyper mode? What is that?" I ask, finally getting Huntik Mew off of me, and pulling the bowl off of his face. "Head Cage1…" groaned a dizzy Huntik Mew. I then could hear the ship's engines powering up, and I knew something was not right. I was then shoved back into my seat as the Sharkfin went lightspeed. "AAAAHHHH!" shouted everyone in the ship. Both Moonstone Mew and Huntik Mew were hanging on to the dashboard for dear life, and I somehow managed to keep my hands on the steering handle. "Press…that…button!" shouted Moonstone Mew over the sound of the engines. I reached over to the big red button that read, "Hyper Mode", and I pressed it. "Hyper mode disengaged. Reverting to standard mode" the ship's computer said. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then Moonstone Mew shouted, "Yikes! Meteor!" I could see a giant space rock headed straight for us, and I shouted, "Hang on!" I pulled the Sharkfin into a sharp banking turn to avoid the meteor, and we missed it by mere centimeters. "Close!" I said. "A little TOO close…" said Huntik Mew. After we calmed down a bit, I could see a planet on the ship's map. "I see a planet!" I say. "That's Traverse Town2!" says Moonstone Mew. "How about we drop in for a visit?" I say.

 **Traverse Town: First District**

We landed in an open area, and we stepped out to see a few people walking around. I look around and saw an empty, outdoor café, two large sets of double doors, a large shop in the center, and a familiar-looking trio in the middle of the place. "Whoa! Is that Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" I ask, amazed. "Hey, wait up!" calls Huntik Mew. "Huntik Mew! Long time no see!" Sora says to Huntik Mew. "You two know each other?" I ask. I was amazed to see the three characters from one of my video games standing right in front of me. "This is Austin. He fixed our ship" Moonstone Mew introduced me to Sora. "Nice to meet ya!" greeted Sora. "Hi" Donald greeted also. I then noticed something on Sora's shoulder. "Is there something on your shoulder?" I asked Sora. A bright yellow mew with Sora's necklace crown sigil on its head, and a tail made out of chain with a Mickey Mouse token on its end appeared, and it looked surprised. "Moonstone Mew? And is that Huntik Mew?" "Keyblade Mew3!" Moonstone Mew said happily. "Who is that?" asked Keyblade Mew. "Austin, our friend. Why do you ask?" responded Moonstone Mew. "Yes…I can see clearly now…" said Keyblade Mew with a weird expression on her face. It then came very close to my face while still looking into my eyes. "…Something wrong?" I asked the yellow Mew. A delighted expression suddenly appeared on Keyblade Mew's face as she happily said, "A new Master!" Both Moonstone Mew and Huntik Mew rolled their eyes at the same time while simultaneously saying, "Here we go again." "Yeah, no kidding." responded Sora. All five pairs of eyes watched me as I ran away from Keyblade Mew, who was now chasing after me. "Master!" shouted Keyblade Mew. "Go bother Sora!" I said while continuing to flee from the enthusiastic Mew. "Well, I guess we'll just have to sit here and let Keyblade Mew calm down…" Sora said as he, Donald, Goofy, Moonstone Mew, and Huntik Mew sat down on a bench while watching the wild chase that was occurring.

 **Much Later…**

"Master!" said Keyblade Mew happily as she clung to my shoulder. I sighed and said, "Alright. You win." Donald looked at the watch on his wrist, and quacked in surprise. "4 hours and 18 minutes! That's a new record!" Goofy looked over and said, "Gawrsh, that's the longest time yet!" "But why is Keyblade Mew calling me Master when we just met?" I asked while Keyblade Mew continued to hover around my head with pure delight. "Keyblade Mew has been waiting for a master ever since we found her, but everyone was scared of her enthusiasm and ran away." "But how am I supposed to keep Keyblade Mew when I don't even know how to use a sword!" "WELL, LEARN!" Keyblade Mew shouted at me with enough force to toss me into the wall behind me. Keyblade Mew then started to glow, and transformed into a Keyblade that was visually identical to Sora's Kingdom Key. "It looks like I have a lot of work to do" I thought to myself. I began following Sora's instructions and did basic sword swings and blocks. At one point I was running away from Sora because I dropped Keyblade Mew. "Rule number one, never drop your weapon" Sora said as he continued to chase me. "…" Keyblade Mew said on the ground. Donald then took the opportunity to teach me a little bit about magic. He demonstrated a simple thunder spell on a target. I tried casting the thunder spell I had just learned, but it did not hit the target. I looked around to see where it had hit, and I saw a singed duck standing next to me. "…" Donald was speechless. "Oops. Sorry about that…" I apologized to Donald. I continued to practice with Sora, going over dodges and blocks. Goofy then handed me a green shield with a golden crown in the middle. "It can fold up!" Goofy replied. I thanked the tall dog, and began using the shield in practice with Sora. "Geez, you learn really fast." Sora said. "Thanks!" I replied happily. "Why don't we take a break? I'll buy us some ice cream." Sora offered. "Yeah! Ice cream!" said Keyblade Mew happily. As we sat at a table and ate our ice cream, I asked, "By the way, do you have a map of the galaxy? We don't have one." "No problem!" Sora answered. "We travel a lot in our Gummi Ship, so this should do." He handed us a large map with several planets and roads connecting them. "Thanks!" I said thankfully. "Alright, we better get going!" "Bye! Come visit again!" Sora said. "Time to head back to your house." said Moonstone Mew while she flew into the Sharkfin. As we lifted off, I said, "I wish I could stay with you guys longer." "But then your family would get suspicious." Huntik Mew said. "True" I sighed unhappily. When we got back to Earth, it was already dusk. "See you tomorrow?" asked Keyblade Mew. "Of course!" I say before running back towards the house. "Bye!" I yell over my shoulder. Today was awesome, and tomorrow would be even better.

 **And that's it for this chapter! There will be many more worlds and characters added later to this story, so stay tuned! If you guys like the story so far, please leave a review! Thnks for reading, and don't forget to be amazing!**

Annotations:

1\. Head cage is a spell used in the _Huntik_ TV series. It can either protect the user from a mental attack, or repair damage done to the mind or head.

2\. Fans of the Kingdom Hearts series would recognize Traverse Town as a major world in the game, where random people end up.

3\. Keyblade Mew will be serving as my primary weapon for a majority of the series, so if it says anywhere that I'm using a Keyblade from this point on, it's really just Keyblade Mew in keyblade form.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Xantius25 here with a new chapter! I hope that all of you guys are enjoying the story so far. I will begin answering to some of your comments. So, if anyone wants to say something to me, just put a comment up and I** **might** **answer it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. I will be introducing two new characters and the antagonists.**

 **The Annoying Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, worlds, or anything else except for the original characters.**

 **Chapter 4: Hedgehogs Hate Water!**

(Austin's POV)

Traveling with the mews became a regular thing as the days went by. The food at Aunt Jane's house wasn't getting any better, but luckily, the mews always had starbits on them. We travelled to a ton of different worlds, but there was one particular planet we had not gone to. We couldn't get there because our ship's computer wasn't good enough, but that would changed today.

 **At the Sharkfin**

"Hi everyone!" I say as I walk to our usual meeting place. "Austin!" Moonstone mew says happily. "Hurry into the ship. We have something to show you." "What is it?" I ask. "I was upgrading the computer." Replies Keyblade Mew. "Now we can go to that planet!" "Awesome! Let's go!" I say enthusiastically. We take off from Earth and we flew to the coordinates of the new planet. As we got near the planet, I could see something floating in front of us. "What is that?" I ask. "Looks like a piece of space junk…" says Huntik Mew doubtfully. I could now see that the object resembled a bear with a red "X" on its forehead, and it was made out of a dark grey metal. "Well, we'll just go around it" I say as I steer the ship around the metal object towards the planet once again. As we got a little bit away from it, the metal object suddenly opened its eyes, and it began to follow us silently. "Um, guys?" says Huntik Mew. "Is it just me, or is the space junk following us?" We all turned around, and the space junk was indeed following us, and at a very high speed as well. "Prepare for utter destruction" a robotic voice said from the robotic bear. It then fired lasers from both of its eyes. "Whoa!" I exclaim as I steer away from the laser bolts. The lasers flew past us and disintegrated a nearby asteroid into space dust. "Destroy" the robot said as it fired a metal ball at us. I wasn't paying attention, and the ball hit the sharkfin's top wing, severely damaging it. "Oh no, the fin!" cried Moonstone Mew. I then punched in a code on the dashboard and turned the ship around to face the bear robot. "You asked for it!" I said as the ship began charging up the laser cannon. "Laser cannon, fire!" the ship then launched a full-power laser bolt at the robot, and it completely destroyed it upon impact. Everyone sighed in relief, but then alarms started going off all over the ship. "Critical fin damage. Main engines failing. Dropping rapidly in altitude. You done goofed." The computer said over the alarms. The ship then lost propulsion, and we started falling towards the planet we were heading to. "What's going on?!" shouted Moonstone Mew. "It's broken! I can't steer!" I shouted back. We fell towards the planet with no way to stop

 **Planet ?**

Everybody continued yelling as we fell towards the planet, which was almost completely covered in forest. We fell through the tree line, rustled through thick layers of leaves, and then we crashed into the ground. Everybody was silent for a bit, and then Huntik Mew said, "Well, doesn't this feel familiar?" "Be quiet Huntik Mew." Moonstone Mew grumbled. I finally crawled out of the ship and went to inspect the damage. "It doesn't look too bad…" I said as I looked at the half-wrecked top fin and the badly dented nose of the ship. As I was examining the damage to the ship, something whizzed past my face and into the trees. "What was that?" I asked. "Sounded dangerous" replied Keyblade Mew as she transformed into her keyblade form. I unfolded my shield and grabbed Keyblade Mew as I got into fighting position. The rest of the mews got ready for battle as well. We all looked at the forest where there looked to be something moving incredibly quickly. Suddenly, something yelled out, "LOOK OUT!" and it whizzed right by me and Moonstone Mew. I dropped my shield in surprise and looked behind me, where the super-fast thing crashed into a dark grey robot-looking thing with a red "X" on it, like the bear robot we encountered in space. The thing was finally slow enough for me to see, and it was spinning incredibly fast in a dark-blue ball shape. "What is that thing?" I asked as the blue ball suddenly stopped spinning and unfurled. The blue ball was in the shape of a blue hedgehog with large spikes on its back and bright red shoes. "Annoying pests! Get out!" it said to the five robots standing off to the side. "Sonic Mew!" Moonstone Mew said suddenly. "Moonstone Mew! You're here!" Sonic Mew said. "Yeah! Let's finish these guys off!" Moonstone mew responded. Sonic Mew then started spinning again, and crashed into one of the robots, which burst into a grey cloud and disappeared shortly after. Huntik Mew used Touch Ram and Bolt Flare to eliminate two more robots, which also turned into grey clouds and disappeared like the first. I barely managed to block another robot's claw with my shield, and I retaliated with my keyblade. Moonstone mew used her psychic power to rip the last robot to shreds before it disappeared. "That was tough." I said before putting my shield away and letting Keyblade Mew turn back into her mew form. "Thanks for the help!" I said to Sonic Mew. "Nothin' to it." Replied Sonic Mew smoothly. "But…What were those things?" I asked while remembering the bear and robot creatures we just fought. "I don't really know." Replied Sonic Mew. "We don't have any ideas either. I gave them the unofficial name of 'X-Bots.' We thought that they were taking over planets, but they're actually looking for something." "What are they looking for?" asked Keyblade Mew. "I think that they're looking for chaos crystals" responded Sonic Mew. "Never heard of those." Said Moonstone Mew. "Well, there are only seven chaos emeralds, but there are tons of different types of crystals. If they are combined in certain ways, they can generate even more energy than chaos emeralds." "Wow. That sounds nifty." I said. "That's why I'm checking things out." Said Sonic Mew. "Those X-bots were the same ones who caused us to crash into your planet. I think we should help Sonic Mew out." Said Moonstone Mew to me. "How about you help me gather chaos crystals, and I'll give you some of them." Offered Sonic Mew. "Deal!" I say enthusiastically. And so, the day went on. Sonic Mew showed us the best ways to find chaos crystals, and it was hard work. I used Keyblade Mew to cast a radar spell, which showed the locations of chaos crystals in the immediate area through little sparks. The Mews dug on the marked areas, and they found a whole bunch of crystals of different sizes, shapes, and colors. We spent the next few hours mining for crystals, and then we sat down to examine our findings. As I looked through the crystals, something popped into my head. "We found a lot of crystals, but most of them look the same. Could we find some other ones?" I asked Sonic Mew. "This other mew knows more about that than me, but she isn't very nice." Sonic Mew said in an unhappy tone. Apparently, he didn't like the mew he was talking about. "Please?" I asked. "Alright" Sonic Mew grumbled. He then led us to the edge of a river. "Here." He said, suddenly stopping. "Careful, no sudden movements" he warned us while shivering violently. We all stared at the river. We didn't see anything, so I started to say, "I don't see anythi-" I was suddenly interrupted by a giant hand of water coming out of the river and grabbing Sonic Mew. "WATER!" Sonic Mew shrieked. He then zoomed away at a very fast speed while continuing to shriek at the top of his lungs "I HATE WATER!", which nearly sent me flying from the wind he generated. "That was weird" said Huntik Mew. "What was that? Another X-bot?" asked Moonstone Mew. Suddenly, a spot on the river rose up and took the shape of a mew-like creature. It was completely made of water, yet it looked alive. "AAHH!" we all shouted from the startling intrusion. "Touch Ram!" shouted Huntik Mew. The energy bolt flew towards the water creature, and went right through it without doing anything. "Heehee! That was tickly!" the water creature said happily. Everyone's eyes widened. "The water talked!" I said in unbelief. "I'm not just water…" said the water creature. It then came out of the river and solidified into a light blue mew with a dark blue water drop on its forehead. "Hiya! Name's Water Mew!" said Water Mew while shaking its hand at us. "Sorry about attacking you." Huntik Mew apologized. "Its okay" said Water Mew. "I tend to scare a lot of people, like Sonic Mew. He is rather jumpy, isn't he?" "…" said a very drenched and very irritated Sonic Mew. "If you didn't get me wet all the time!" Sonic Mew shouted at Water Mew. "Well it's not my fault that you have virtually no sense of humor and are aquaphobic!" retorted Water Mew at the angry Hedgehog Mew. They continued to bicker with each other for a while until I shouted "ENOOOUUUGGGGHHHH!" Everybody went silent and looked at me. "Thank you." I said. "Anyway," I said to Water Mew, "we're looking for rare chaos crystals." "Oh! Well, you came to the right person! Or mew…" said Water Mew. "Show me your ship first" "Okay." I said. When we go to the ship, I had forgotten that the ship was still half-wrecked from earlier. "…" Water Mew was silent. "You guys fix the ship. I'll upgrade the computer." Said Water Mew. "Okay." Said the rest of the mews along with me.

 **MUCH** **Later…**

We had gotten the ship repaired, and Water Mew had upgraded the ship's computer to be able to scan for chaos crystals on planets. We were ready to head off the planet when Sonic Mew and Water Mew came up to us. "Thanks for the help, you two." I said gratefully to the two mews. "We have something to ask you" said Water Mew. "Can we join your crew?" Sonic Mew and Water Mew asked at the same time. Moonstone Mew and I looked at each other for a second, and then we both smiled at the two mews. "I guess there is only one answer," I said. "Welcome aboard." Little did we know that as we were leaving the planet, there was a camera hidden in a tree that was watching us. As it watched the Sharkfin escape the planet's atmosphere, its red "X" logo shone brightly in the setting sun. A shady figure with an "X" over his eye was watching the camera's feed while grinning to himself.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Apologies if this chapter came out kind of late (school is being stubborn, as usual). If you need a quick chapter refresher, we travelled to a new planet, Sonic Mew and Water Mew joined the crew, and the enemy is revealed to be called the "X-bots." There will be more building off of that in future chapters, along with new characters (some of which you will recognize from different Franchises from all over the place.) Other than that, I pulled a few moves from** _ **Huntik: Secrets and Seekers**_ **. Fans that have watched it will probably recognize them. Again, thank you so much for reading! If you like the story so far, please leave a comment.**

 **See you next time! Don't forget to be amazing!**

 **BTW: Water mew is female, can turn into and generate water, and can control water freely. Sonic Mew is male, can go at very high speeds, and uses Sonic's signature spin dash and homing attacks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Xantius25 here with a new chapter! As promised, I will make a comment reply section for those of you lucky people who were selected to be replied to. I will also begin using a different format than just giant text blocks. This will also be the last chapter of part 1. I will begin part 2 of the series soon after. If you like this series and want to continue reading, I will put up a notification when part 2 comes out.**

 **Comment Replies:**

 **TinyBreeze:** **I listened to your reply, and will begin using a new format for making reading easier.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or series used in this story except for the original ones.**

 **Hope you enjoy the finale of part 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trouble with Ash**

(Austin's POV)

The next morning, I managed to sneak out of the house without anybody noticing me, and I went to the usual meeting place.

"Hi everyone!" I greet with a smile.

"Austin!" all the mews greeted happily.

"How are things looking?" I ask.

"Great!" says Moonstone Mew from the Sharkfin. "Not that many X-bots around here."

"Then let's get going!" I say while sitting at the pilot's chair and put on my headset.

The Sharkfin was soon blasting off the ground and into space.

"According to my calculation, in order get enough energy to destroy the nearest X-base, we'll need a silverous orange chaos crystal." reported Water Mew.

"Yikes! Those are rare!" says Keyblade Mew.

"But according to the ship's computer, there's one here!" says Huntik Mew while pointing to a planet on the computer monitor.

"Setting coordinates" I said while punching some numbers into the ship's UPS.(1)

The ship then opened a portal, and we were propelled to the planet at light speed. We came out in sight of the planet, and we began the landing sequence.

 **Meanwhile, on the planet's surface…**

A green turtle-like creature and a blue penguin-like creature collided with each other and sent each other skidding back.

"Turtwig! Use Cut!" a boy with a red hat said to the green turtle creature. Turtwig attacked the penguin with an attack from its claws.

"Pip!" the penguin said in pain as the attack connected.

"Not bad!" a girl with a white hat and blue hair said. "Piplup! Use peck!"

Piplup then launched itself at Turtwig with its beak glowing white, but Turtwig smoothly dodged the attack.

"Hah! Missed!" said the boy with the red hat in triumph.

"?" said the girl suddenly. "I heard something."

"It's probably just an airplane or something. You worry too much, Dawn." The boy said while waving his hand at her dismissively. Dawn started fuming.

Suddenly, the boy could also hear something, and it was slowly getting louder. Then, a large object suddenly fly over his head, missing him by mere inches.

"Ahh!" the boy yelled in surprise, while ducking for cover.

 **On the Sharkfin…**

"Did you hear something?" I asked the mews. I had heard something that sounded like yelling.

"Concentrate on landing first, Austin" Moonstone Mew said to me.

I landed the Sharkfin in a relatively open area, and got out to look around. I could see a variety of different creature that resembled monkeys, bats, weasels, and a giant bear-thing that had several smaller creatures bouncing off of its stomach. I suddenly recognized them from somewhere.

"This is Pokѐ-Planet!" I said with sudden realization.

Suddenly, an angry looking person with a red hat came stomping over to me.

"Something tells me that that's not a pokemon…" I thought to myself.

"You nearly ran me over you dunce!" the boy yelled at me.

"This feels familiar…" I thought to myself as the force of the boy's yelling blew my hair backwards.

"Sheesh, sorry" I apologized to the boy while also thinking to myself, "You have bad breath."

"Since you're new around here, I'll let it slide this time" the boy said in a snobbish-sort of way.

"…" I said in stunned silence.

"Knock it off Ash. You have enough enemies already." A guy with an orange shirt and green vest said while walking over to us.

A girl suddenly walked over and said, "Hi! I'm Dawn. The spiky-haired guy is Brock, and the Meathead is Ash."

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Who're you calling meathead!?" shouted a now angry Ash.

"If you don't wanna be called 'meathead,' then stop acting like one!" Dawn said to Ash.

"I'm the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world! Don't offend me!" argued Ash.

"Greatest? Hah! I've seen tons of trainers that are way better than you!" I said.

"Them's fighting words. How about a Pokémon battle?" challenged Ash.

"You're on!" I say confidently.

 **Before the battle…**

"Austin, are you sure about this?" asked Moonstone Mew.

"Positive!" I say. "You guys are the toughest, and I know it!"

"But won't Ash suspect something when he sees us?" asked Moonstone Mew.

"I'll make something up. You guys just have to act Pokémon-like." I say. "Sorry, but into the Pokéballs."

Moonstone Mew sighed unhappily as the red light of the pokéball enveloped her and pulled her in.

"Just in case, I'll bring all of you." I say while clipping the pokéballs to the belt that Brock lent me.

I then ran to the site of the battle as fast as I could. When I got there, Ash was on the other side of the field, Dawn was sitting on the sidelines, and Brock was the referee.

"The rules are simple." Brock said. "There are three rounds, and one Pokémon may be used for each round. If your Pokémon faints, you lose that round. No items are allowed, and no cheating. Ready? Begin!"

Ash threw his pokéball first. "Buizel!" he said. A white light shone from the pokéball, and an orange weasel-like creature with a pontoon-thing around its neck appeared.

"Bui!" Buizel said while getting into a fighting stance.

'A water type.' I thought to myself. 'Better hold off Water Mew for later, if necessary.' "Huntik Mew!" I called out before tossing a pokéball, and Huntik Mew appeared.

"What pokémon is that? I've never seen it before!" said Ash.

"It doesn't appear in the Pokédex either, wow!" said Dawn from the sidelines.

"It's from a different region. I'll go first!" I say. "Shadow speed!"

Huntik Mew glowed a dark blue, but nothing visibly happened.

"Hah! Nothing happened! Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash said.

Buizel fired a blast of water at Huntik Mew, but then Huntik Mew was gone, and the Water Gun only hit an afterimage.

"What?" said a bewildered Ash.

"Too slow" I say as Huntik Mew reappears behind Buizel. "Huntik Mew! Use Touch Ram!"

Huntik Mew fired a powerful beam of energy at Buizel, and it went flying across the field, and fainted upon the rough landing.

"Wha…NO WAY! I lost already?!" Ash cried in disbelief.

"Admit it, meathead! Your ego is too big!" taunted Dawn from the sidelines.

"No! Alright, playtime is over" says Ash with a serious expression on his face. He then returned Buizel to its pokéball. "Starly!" he said while tossing out another pokéball that released a small bird-thing.

"I switch out Huntik Mew for Moonstone Mew!" I say while switching the two mews.

Moonstone Mew and Starly began having an extensive chase in the air, with Starly firing white beamsd of energy from its wings, all of which Moonstone Mew dodged, but she didn't strike back.

"Is your mew scared?" taunted Ash.

"Show them what you've got, Moonstone Mew!" I say finally.

Moonstone Mew then gathered energy in her crescent moon sigil on her forehead, and fired a devastating purple beam of energy that knocked Starly out of the sky, and it fainted upon impact on the ground.

"Oh, man!" Ash groaned. "Only one pokémon left…" He then sent out Turtwig. No sooner had Turtwig been sent out when a spinning blue ball appeared out of nowhere and smashed right into it.

"Sonic Mew's Power Spin Crash" I say triumphantly as Sonic Mew hovered over a now-fainted Turtwig.

"…" Ash was silent. "You have some cool pokémon."

"Thanks!" I say happily.

"I really did kind of overreact, didn't I? I tend to do that a lot. Sorry." Ash apologized.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I creamed your pokémon." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Well, I kinda went easy on you…" Ash said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Me and Dawn busted out laughing at that.

"Food's ready!" Brock said from a short distance away.

"Yeah!" Ash and Dawn said. I decided to join them for the meal.

The Pokémon and the mews enjoyed their food together, and I ate with Ash, Dawn, and Brock.

"Austin…" Dawn said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I want you to have this. We found it a few days ago, but we don't have any idea what it is." Dawn said.

I looked at the object she was holding, and I recognized it as the Orange Silverous Chaos Crystal we were looking for.

"Thanks!" I say.

We then finished eating, and me and the mews prepared to go home.

"Leaving already?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I gotta get back home, or my folks will worry about me." I say.

"Well, come back sometime, and we'll have a rematch!" Ash said.

"Sure!" I reply.

We then took off in the Sharkfin, and we looked back to see Everybody waving farewell to us. We finally got home, and I got ready to head back to Aunt Jane's house. The Mews said that when I came back the next day, they would have a surprise for me. After I said "see you" to the mews, I ran home thinking that tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of the A+MC series (Austin and the Mew Crew's abbreviation will be A+MC, just so you know.) If you guys enjoyed the series so far, please leave a review and be sure to look out for part 2 of the A+MC series. If you guys have any questions or concerns about the future, please leave a comment, and I will try to answer it as best as I can. Until next time, dear readers! Don't forget to be amazing!**

Annotations:

(1) UPS stands for Universal Positioning System, for those of you who don't know.


	6. Update!

**A/N: Hi everybody! Xantius25 here with an update! As I said earlier, Chapter 5 would be the last chapter of book 1, and book 2 is now up for those of you who would like to continue the series! See you there!**


End file.
